The Judas Kiss
by Seven Nana
Summary: Lucifer knows everything about Sam, even his deeper secret. How can you lie to the Devil himself ?  Sammifer/mentions of Wincest


**Title : **The Judas Kiss  
><strong>Author :<strong> Seven Nana  
><strong>Characters :<strong> Sam Winchester & Lucifer  
><strong>Pairing :<strong> Sammifer, and many mentions of Wincest  
><strong>Rating :<strong> +17

**NOTE : It's the second time that I wrote in english ! I would really appreciate beta's help ? Feel free to ask me my e-mail. I accept any assistance. Thanks ****  
>The title was inspired by a Metallica's song<strong>

* * *

><p>There was a huge mirror on the wall. Everything found its own double : the bed covered with cream sheets, the bedside table of white wood, the walls which seemed like ghost's skin. Everything in the room except the man who laid in the middle of the bed, watching himself. The first looked pleased and quiet. The second seemed more anxious, a silent but deep angry shuddering his features. Sam could not recognized his own body. His possessed body.<p>

'Come on, Sam, you and I are the same person now.'

Sam wanted to covered his ears with his palms, though his arms did not respond anymore. And his face was still smiling though he did not felt any joy. But honestly, Sam gave up since a long time : tired and full of hate against Lucifer, he had finally understood that the Fallen Angel was stronger than he thought.

'I'm not like you.'

The boy saw his own face made a nonchalant pout. Then he heard his voice answered him.

'I'm not sure of that : look, we share ours memories, ours thoughts. I know everything about you, now. And soon, maybe you will understand me. You will not hate me anymore.'

A devilish grin for the reality. A fearful shaking beyond the mirror.

Lucifer leaned on his elbow and added with a gentle voice.

'Why are you still opposing to me while I know your tiniest secret, your most shameful dream and your deeper desire ?'

Sam did not recognized these brown eyes. It was not him anymore. The white of the suit blinded him. He never had that kind of clothes : it was too clean, too perfect. Especially on the Devil. His fingers dust down on his shoulder while a muggy silence. Then Lucifer continued his monolog.

'You know : I understand why Jessie felt in love with you. You are so kind, pretty friendly and… very handsome.'

'Don't speak about her with your filthy mouth.'

Lucifer faintly laughed. 'Actually, Sam : _you_ are speaking… or sort of, whatever.'

The Devil seemed really joyful.

'You're still thinking about her, don't you ?'

The silence took the place of the obvious answer. If Sam did not want to following to Lucifer's moves, he could not made his owns. It was like a paralysis, like a lot of straps which painfully held him in place. He would have given anything to see Dean, to yell some help to his brother. Maybe his brother would have known what to do to save him now from the Devil. At least, Sam would have another voice to listening rather than Lucifer's awful litanies.

'You're right : let's talk about your brother. I know how it feels when you love your brother. Even that much.' For a moment, Lucifer seemed really sympathetic. But Sam felt more afraid of what his enemy wanted to talk. About what _exactly_ ?

'How did you-'

'Sam, I can hear your thoughts.' A sigh. Then a disturbing grin. The hungry grin of a monster. And Sam almost shook like a child. Lucifer laid down again as his hand strolling over his stomach. However, his eyes still watching the reflect.

'Oh yeah, I know how it feels. Tell me Sam, did you think about the poor and missing Jessie when you had caressed your chest, your groin… ? Not always : once, you had tried to imagine Dean beyond yourself, didn't you ?' The fingertips glided along the belly. 'And I know that you _really_ loved it.'

'Stop it.' ordered Sam : disgust formed a bad taste at the back of his throat while he watched his body, while he listened to Lucifer. Although he was just a picture in a fake reality, Sam felt the chilly touch over his waist. First, he thought that a snake ran through toward his crotch with a frowzy pleasure. The horrible taste opened itself like a tainted flower. His mouth got almost blocked. The ivory belt came undone and Sam protested with the same weakness of a lamb. His ex-face took the expression of the devilish snake : that _fucking_ grin ! The palm slowly touched the skin under the pants. A dry but cold touch. Sam's lips half opened, ready to implore some help of his brother. Poor and deaf Dean who doesn't know the torments of the little Sammy.

'It is useless, Sam. Dean will not heard you. Even if he would be near of you.' Why the pain strangled his voice but let the sound clearly seep into his ears ? Why the mattress did not devoured his ghost before the kiss of the Devil could burn him ? 'I'm your new brother now. I'm your new lover. The one that you had ever have.'

Lucifer promised to be honest with his cherish vessel. Maybe he was true, maybe Dean never loved him as he wished. We are so masochistic when we are alone. A heat and sticky embrace began to hold his whole body, his corpse. And his mind soon, surely.

A frigid breeze, maybe the Winter's breath, brushed against Sam's forehead. A whispering, closer than before. 'Surrender unto me, Sam : why are you still fighting while you are nothing in this abyss ? While you cannot resist ?' His muscles became cotton. A dark net covered his eyes. And the warm handprint started again the ploy. A little beast fidgeted between his ribs, it made such a noise, as a waltz of bats in his brain. The ghostly hand warmed up as the pulse between his thighs sped up like a new heart. He tried to yield to his secret sin, tried to dream that his brother was right here, but the name of Dean had gone astray, far away among the dingy and huge wings of the bats. The grip of the Fallen Angel acted like a spell making his boner harder and harder. It felt like dangerous : the hand of the Devil on this kind of heart, cherishing his most intimidate part. Sam had the awful feeling to get rape. After all, a few victims had already confessed that demons played with them. But honestly: raped by his own devilish side ? That sounded so weird !

Another spectral hand pushed back some locks from his cheek. This whistling voice which reminds the last breath of a dying man spoke again, with the most delightful solaces.

'Shhh, Sam : it is not a sin to love his brother. What is bad or wrong if you imagine that Dean is here ? Just _here _?' The pressure on the exciting flesh extracted a moan from the young man. He wanted to beg Lucifer to shut up. But in fact, the Devil was right : it was surely the best escape… But make love with a possessed body it was like have sex with handcuffs on every joints, inside a coffin of warm flesh. It was stifling. His dreams were the only breath of fresh air he could swallow. A ball of pleasure started to grown up under the triangle of skin. His nerves started to suck a bit of natural placebo. When his brain became enough numb, Sam began to call his brother. Slowly, softly and soundlessly. Like if Dean was close to him. At last, he could see these green eyes full of mischief, this naughty but loving smile. He sunk in his own dream : the moans drowning among the hurried breath. The rigid will-o'-the-wisp still dancing between his lungs, struck his bones with a desperate rhythm. The pace of the hand on his sex sped up, he could almost felt his hips following the movement. Did they really move itself or it was just his frenzied fantasy ?

The bed turned into a giant jaw, as the sheets licked his back with a fluffy rustling. Every pore of his skin seemed to scream, urged by this guilty pleasure, and as he came, Sam has the feeling to disappear. Maybe his soul finally left that occupied body ?

It was a kind of deal ? He opened his eyes : Dean evaporated with the night behind his eyelid. Lucifer looked at him with these stolen eyes : it was surely a deal judging by the ecstatic fire which burnt the black iris.


End file.
